


Clio the Crystal Witch

by clumsysilence



Category: No Fandom, OC - Fandom, Original Work, Witch - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M, its just cute, its so sweet u will get a cavity, like rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsysilence/pseuds/clumsysilence





	Clio the Crystal Witch

“You big ugly monster, just die already!” The young, powerful witch mercilessly stabbed into the hideous beast with her glowing crystal wand.

  
Wait! Ahem, sorry. Let me start from the beginning.

  
_Yes, yes, yes! Everything is so good, I love everything! I can’t believe he waved and smiled at me! Oh my gosh, I can’t wait to tell my diary about this!_ The purple bicycle sailed down the forest path as the young girl rode home from school. Her lavender hair danced in the wind as sparkling blue eyes watched the cloudless sky peeking through the trees. _He must be interested in me! Clio and Emory together forever! What if he asks me to go on a date? Oh man, where should our first date be? Roller skating could be fun, or should we have a romantic dinner at McDona-_

“Agh!”

  
The excited Clio, in all her elation, had not seen the rabbit laying in her path. She swerved the handlebars to the side to dodge the small animal but had not counted on the hole in the road. Her tire caught in the gap and threw her into a sharp rock beside a tree.

  
She lay on the ground, stunned for a moment before the sharp pain in her arm brought her back to her senses. She slowly sat up, scanning her body for any other pain. Not discovering any, she lifted her arm and watched the strange-colored blood ooze out of a long scratch.

  
“Wh-why is it… Purple?” In disbelief, she looked around for her stone assailant and found a bed of gray rocks containing one glowing violet amethyst with some of her blood on it. The cut drew her attention once again. She watched the blood evaporate, and the cut healed before her eyes. As soon as the cut disappeared, the glowing gem gradually lost its luminescence.

  
_No way… I didn’t do that, did I? Do I… have magical powers? Am I a… a witch? That’s not possible… But maybe. What if I could make spells or something? Like, maybe a love potion! Oh, oh my gosh! That would be so cool! I gotta test this out!_

  
A smile grew on Clio’s face as she picked up the gem and got back on her bike, amazed at the lack of pain in her arm. She placed the gem in her basket and began back to her home.

The door slammed and the young girl leaned with her back against it. She stared at the ceiling in disbelief, then her eyes flicked over to her bookshelf, focusing on a book about a teenage witch she had read as a child. She stared quizzically at it, then held her crystal in her hand as she lifted her hand and began to slowly lift the book off the shelf.  
 _Oh my gosh! How is this even possible?_ The book slowly moved towards her until it gently lay in her open hand. She stared at the yellow stars dusting the cover of the book in silence with her mouth agape. _How did I do that?_

  
After a few moments of disbelief, she quickly shook her head and looked back at the glittery cover. _Okay, let’s do this!_ She slid down the door until she was seated and began reading up on the love potion she would make.

As the small bike rattled against the uneven pavement, its young rider felt like she was floating on top of the world. Clio beamed to herself but had to contain her excitement so she wouldn’t end up with bugs flying into her teeth.

Clio walked down the halls, eyes sparkling as if she was hiding a huge secret. The small bottle was nestled inside her skirt pocket. When she spotted the target of her affection, she brightened and skipped over to him, as her hand retrieved the bottle.

“Hi! How are you today? Do you want some of my perfume? It smells really good, see?” She sprayed the potion onto them both and batted her eyelashes at him, waiting for his response. He stood with his eyes closed for a moment, then opened them quickly.

  
“Do you wanna walk home together?”

  
Clio beamed and nodded quickly. “Why yes, I would love that!”

* * *

 

The sky seemed like a deep ocean full of possibilities as the young girl stared up at the puffy white clouds. I can’t believe this! The sun poured its heat onto the kids walking down the path, but Clio was able to ignore it.

  
“So, Emory, how was your day today?” She grinned and looked over at the young boy, but was only greeted with silence. _Okay, not in the mood to talk… Got it._  
“Okay! Comfortable silence is romantic too!” She allowed her denial to blind her as she became aware of the heat. Her whole body gradually began to feel as if she was baking in an oven.

  
She eventually gave up on the silence and turned back to her company. “Say, are you warm as well?” However, she noticed that the whole world now looked different. There was an orange tint around everything, and the boy was still just looking at the ground. “Hey…” She reached out to tap him on the shoulder but was met by resistance. _Wh-What’s happening…?_ She frantically moved her hands all around her, but she was trapped. She soon realized that she was trapped in a bubble of gradually increasing heat.  
She felt her heart rate quicken as a wave of fear pulsed through her veins. She looked desperately at the boy, who had now lifted his head to reveal a red face and flames for hair. His piercing orange eyes watched her as a huge grin crossed his face.

  
“You little menacing witch,” he spat, “I’ll kill you and all of your kind!”

  
Clio watched as he lifted a hand and sent a fireball waving through the air towards her bubble. She realized that she was beginning to see red and felt weak. In sheer panic, she reached into her bag and felt the icy glow of her crystal. She quickly stabbed the gem into the orange-tinted balloon, causing it to burst and disappear in a cloud of steam.  
The monster winced, as if in pain, and grimaced at the young witch.

  
“You-!” He reached an arm out to try to grab her, flames now dancing around both arms like snakes.

  
She hopped back to avoid his grasp. _I thought he actually loved me…_ Clio felt tears welling up in her eyes at the deep betrayal. She continued to dodge his attacks as her sadness grew. Finally, her despair reached a boiling point, and she did all she knew how to get her revenge.

  
“You big ugly monster, just die already!” she screeched as she mercilessly stabbed the hideous creature with her powerful crystal. Or, rather, that’s how it felt. In reality, she had really thrown the small crystal at the boy. Regardless, the boy yelled and fizzled into a cloud of mist.

  
Clio stood, frozen, slowly cooling off in the springtime sun. She stared at the spot on the sidewalk where her teenage dream had faded away and felt the tears continue to drip from her eyes. She walked over and sat on the edge of the empty street, putting her head in her hands and sighing. _This magic thing… Won’t be fun, will it?_

* * *

  
The next morning on the way to school, the tired young girl stepped inside her favorite bakery for breakfast. She had not slept but a few hours last night, as she had been watching videos about witches and creating a wand for her crystal. When she walked in the bakery, the sound of the door chimes and the smell of fresh bread immediately put her at ease.

  
She stepped up to the counter to order her usual purple iced donut and green tea, but stopped in her tracks. Rather than seeing her favorite baker, Darla, there was a teenage boy with black hair wiping down the counters. _Oh my gosh… he’s so cute!_ She stifled a girlish squeal as she hid behind a display. Eventually, she got up the courage to go up and order.

  
“U-uh, excuse me, I’d, uh, like a large- no, a small, green tea please, um, sir.” She stuttered nervously, eyes flicking from the floor to the menu to the boy and back down to the floor once again.

  
The boy grinned and leaned over the counter so that he was on her eye level. “The name’s Rhen, but ‘sir’ is cute.”

  
Clio flushed and avoided his gaze. _I’m glad things went so terribly with Emory, otherwise, I wouldn’t have met Rhen!_ She laughed nervously as he turned around and prepared the tea. He walked back and stepped around the counter to hand her the warm beverage.

  
“There you go, miss. And please,” he leaned in close to her to whisper in her ear, “come back and see me soon.”

Clio froze, unable to process what was happening until she felt his warm breath turn icy. _What the…_ She turned her head to see, instead of a boy, there was a monster made entirely out of icicles.

  
The sharp chill touched her neck, and she began to feel a shooting pain. She quickly stepped away and took in her new opponent while feeling warm blood drip from the cut on her neck. She furrowed her brows in frustration. _Oh, not again!_ She reached into her bag and pulled out her new wood-carved wand with the sharp amethyst gem attached to the end.

  
“Die, you idiot!” She ran towards the monster, sliding on a puddle of melted ice to dodge his attempts to stab her again. She plunged her mighty wand into the monster, causing him to burst into a pile of ice shards, which soon melted and evaporated off of the floor. Well, it still wasn’t quite that cool. She really had just smacked the ice monster with her wand. Either way, the danger was vanquished.

  
She looked down at the strangely pristine and dry floor where the beast had once been, then huffed and stomped her foot. “Are you kidding me!” She turned and hurriedly stormed out of the building, leaving the tea to get cold out in the open.

* * *

  
Exhausted and exasperated, Clio trudged down the hallways with an expression that could kill, contrasting her usual bright demeanor. Every boy that she came into contact with, she kept her distance and was ready to battle if they tried anything.

  
Before her next class, she went to her locker. When she opened it, she gave a cold, deadpan stare to the note that fell out and onto the ground. She stared at it in annoyance for a while before bending down and picking it up. The back of the white envelope contained messily draw red hearts and her name written in a sad attempt at cursive. _It’s a trick… Who knew monsters would dot their_ i’s _with hearts… They’re getting more and more clever!_ She peered around the hallway suspiciously but found no suspect.  
She looked down at the card again briefly, then huffed. _Riiiiip!_ The card was ripped into pieces without having been read. Before the sound of her destructive decision, though, she heard a gasp come from behind a locker. She jerked her head around to find a pair of spectacles peering out from behind a corner.

  
“Reveal yourself!” She dropped the torn envelope and pulled out her wand.

  
The boy stepped out of his hiding place and refused to look anywhere but the ground. “S-sorry… I didn’t mean to bother you.”

  
“Well you did,” she snapped back. “What do you want?”

  
“I just… Think that destroying a note that… someone… made for you might make that person really sad…”

 

Clio rolled her eyes and pointed the wand at his chest. “Are you gonna battle me or what? Let’s just get it over with, kay?”

  
His thick eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “Huh? B-battle? I would never do something like that with you… I don’t want to hurt you! Because-uh, I… I- um- hah, this is awkward,” his soft voice broke as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I-I like you, C-Clio.” He lifted his pleading doe eyes up to look at her, his cheeks and ears as red as cherries, “do y-you maybe wanna go get food or somethin’?”

  
She stared at him with no expression. “No, you’ll just try to vanquish me like the rest of them. Now leave me alone!” She slammed her locker shut, then turned on her heels and began to stomp away.

  
The young boy scampered to keep up with her. “But why? What are you talking about? Are you…” his voice slipped into a whisper, “…on drugs?”

  
Clio whirled back around so quickly, she got a strand of hair stuck in her lip gloss. “No, you idiot! Every boy I go out with turns out to be some weird monster creature that wants to kill witches!” she shouted down the hallway at him.

  
“But… I-I’m not a monster! At least I don’t think I am… No, I would know if I was, and I’m not!”

  
She put her hands on her hips and stood her ground, “That’s what a monster would say!”

  
Suddenly, a mature voice rang down the halls. “Clio! Davy! You stop yelling right this instant, and get to class!”

  
Clio sighed in annoyance and lowered her voice while keeping its bitter tone. “Fine, Davy, meet me here after school and walk me home. Not in a date kinda way, but we need to finish this argument! And battling is easiest outside of school!”

  
He stood up straight and nodded quickly. “O-Okay! I’ll be here!”

  
With that, Clio walked away from him, hoping that on top of everything else, she wouldn’t be late to class.

* * *

 

The sounds of chirping birds and buzzing bugs were the only things interrupting the silence between the two kids. Clio kicked pebbles as she walked and Davy trudged with his hands in his pockets. He cast expecting glances in her direction, hoping she would be the first to speak, but knowing he would have to take the initiative.

  
“So… What’s your problem? I-I mean- like if you wanna tell me about your problems, y-you can. And should.”

  
Clio sighed and continued to stare at the ground as they started on the forest path. “I know it’s crazy, but I have powers! Like, magic powers. I thought I could use it to get people to like me but… instead, everybody turns into monsters and tries to kill me,” she huffed in frustration.

  
He stared at her in excited disbelief. “No way! What are your powers? Can you fly or somethin’?”

  
Clio began to respond, then realized that she actually had no idea. All she knew was how to make a love potion. “Uh, I can make potions, and I’m learning how to cast spells,” she lied.

  
Davy took her pondering silence as an opportunity to collect his boyish excitement. “That’s really cool. So, how can I convince you I’m not a monster?”

  
Clio snapped at him, looking up for the first time. “You can’t! Ever! I don’t care about boys anymore!”

  
He stared back at her then looked away nervously, pink tinting his cheeks. “Well, how do you get rid of those monsters? Y’know, what’s their kryptonite? If you use it on me, it won’t work!” As he spoke, his elation increased.

  
The young witch didn’t believe him but decided to try his theory in order to make him leave the topic alone. Plus, if he was a monster, this would be an easy battle. “Fine, okay.” She stopped walking and set her backpack down, pulling out her makeshift wand.

  
He gulped, unsure of what he had gotten himself into. “I-If you have to stab me, just don’t kill me!” He offered his arm, an appendage he deemed unnecessary.

  
For the first time, she laughed. “I’m not gonna stab you! Gosh, here.” She took a deep breath and raised the wand threateningly, preparing for her big poke. “Begone foul monster!” She gently smacked the gem against the boy’s skin as he flinched, and the two froze, waiting for the worst. Eventually, the realization that nothing was going to happen sunk in.

  
“Um, Clio?”

  
“Y-yeah Davy?”

  
“Am I dead?”

  
“No, you sure aren’t.”

  
Clio stared at him, mouth agape as she processed what this new information meant. “You…” Her face immediately went bright red and she stepped back, still looking at him. “Y-you actually like me! Like, you like-like me!”

  
Davy couldn’t help but laugh at her embarrassment. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

  
“Well, in that case, I guess I’ll give you a chance,” she said shyly, looking away from him.

  
His eyes widened in disbelief. “Wait, seriously? You’ll be my girlfriend?”

  
She took a deep breath then glanced up at him, grinning excitedly. “Yeah, I will!” She offered him her hand, which he smiled and took. The two continued to walk home together, still in silence, because neither one knew what to say next.

  
“So, what kind of spells do you know? Can you fly? Ooh, could you make me fly?”

* * *

 


End file.
